atrapados en la isla harry styles y nayely
by NayelyMason
Summary: una chica que le teme a que la lastimen y oculta sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero harry no se rinde y consigue su amor


Una chica de 19 años de edad, que se encuentra con un ángel al quedar huérfana. El la ayuda seguir adelante pase lo que pase pero esa fuerte amistad resultan serios problemas amorosos.

En Mazatlán, Sinaloa

Sofía (mama): Nayely, Rogelio (papa), Alejandra (hermana) y yo iremos a un paseo de puros mariscos sé que tu los odias y si te obligo a ir te vomitaras, así que tu padre y yo pensamos en….

-Agh! Si váyanse no hay problema, prefiero quedarme aquí como perro a ir con ustedes- interrumpió Nayely con tono de fastidio y aburrimiento

- bueno nos vamos, cuida bien las cosas y no te vayas lejos, regresamos en 2 horas- se acercó a su hija y le dio un beso

- si, si váyanse que se les hace tarde-dijo sin importancia

Ellos agarraron sus cosas y se van

- bueno, ya que estoy sola y me pidieron que cuidara las cosas, seré muy responsa-pensó un momento-….pero que estoy diciendo son mis vacaciones y hare lo que yo quiera me, voy al mar- lo dijo mientras se paraba y tomaba su traje de baño

En el mar…

- ven? No pasa nada, estoy sola y puedo cuidarme, y vigilar las cosas desde acá, no habrá problema alguno, ah! Esto si es vida!- dijo relajada mientras saltaba las olas

De repente se acercaba una ola gigantesca que medía aproximadamente dos metros más grande que ella. Literal.

Ella se quedo paralizada y con la boca abierta, la ola llego, la cubrió completamente y la arrolló hasta llegar a la orilla, quedo inconsciente.

- estas bien? Hola? Me escuchas?-levanto una ceja-oye?

Nayely tosió y abrió los ojos

- que?... Ouch! Mi cabeza!- se quejo- quien eres tu?

-hola…s-soy Harry- estrecho su mano- y tu?

-emm...soy Na…. Soy emm...Amm…Lili-suspiro- si…Lili, un gusto

Él sabía que ella mentía pero…que siga su juego

-Lili, ah?- sonrió con cara de que no te creo nada

-si-pensó un momento- y tu mejor lárgate que solo estorbas!

Harry la vio confundido

[Narra Harry:]

Esta chica definitivamente no es mi tipo y bueno no me gusta, solo quería ayudarla por ser arrollada por una ola.

-y tu mejor lárgate- me dijo

-pero esta es mi lugarcito, no tuyo asi que la que se va eres tu- me miro con furia

-bien…- se fue

[Fin de la narración]

[narra Nayely]

Ese chico es un completo idiota pensé, bueno pero debo dejar de pensar en el, esa cara bonita no me impresiona en lo absoluto. Llegue a mi lugarcito. Nada.

-que sucede?- mire mi reloj- 6:43p.m., donde están mis padres?- hize un gesto de indiferencia-bah!.

[fin de la narración]

Harry se quedo sentado desde ese pequeño problemita que tuvo, viendo al mar, admirándolo. El cerro los ojos, se imagino el adentro en el mar con aquella chica. Abrió los ojos.

-no, ella simplemente tiene miedo de mostrar sus sentimientos, y se pone a la defensiva, algo le sucede a esa chica, tengo que saber…..- se levanto de su lugar vio a todas partes. Nada.

Harry se levanto de su asiento y empezó a caminar en dirección a la chica

[narra Nayely]

-no, no, no, no- me cubrí la cara con las manos y llore incontrolablemente, quite mis manos y deje expuesta mi cara llena de lagrimas observando la puesta de sol- porque dios mio, que les hice a ellos o ati para merecer esto….

Nayely se detuvo

[Flashback]

Iremos a un paseo de puros mariscos sé que tu los odias y si te obligo a ir te vomitaras, así que tu padre y yo pensamos en….

-Agh! Si váyanse no hay problema, prefiero quedarme aquí como perro a ir con ustedes- interrumpió Nayely con tono de fastidio y aburrimiento

- bueno nos vamos, cuida bien las cosas y no te vayas lejos, regresamos en 2 horas- se acercó a su hija y le dio un beso

- si, si váyanse que se les hace tarde-dijo sin importancia

[Fin de flashback]

-hay no…soy un monstruo- me volví a tapar la cara y empecé el llanto

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y me sobresalte

-pero que pasa conti…..- me limpie las lagrimas rápidamente- tu?!, ahh….eh… que diablos haces aquí! Vete!

El me miro retenidamente y me regalo una sonrisa

-no me iré, hasta que me digas que te sucede?, es algún trastorno?-me miro confundido

-estas demente!? Solo soy una chica que esta sola bien… ya te lo dije ahora vete por favor-me voltee a su lado opuesto

-sola?- volví a voltear a verlo

El sabia que había logrado su objetivo, sacarme la sopa como le dicen y no, no se porque quiere platicar con migo, pero no lo hará mas, me hare la difícil y no contestare nada, no me importa, lo que mas quería ya no esta, para que quiero amor o ilusiones si eso después desaparecerá, no tiene caso.

-no, nunca dije sola-respondí como si fuera una completa idiota- sabes que, no te importa así que puedes irte ya

-ya te dije que no me iré hasta que me digas- miro suplicante

-y porque tanto interés en mi, porque no en otras chicas, porque obviamente hay chicas mas bonitas que yo-

me miro como si fuera, bueno no lo puedo describir pero me asusto.

-sabes que? No puedo contigo

-nadie te dijo que trataras conmigo, tu solito viniste- lo mire con superioridad

- Nayely….

Me sobresalte, como demonios sabe mi nombre?! Tendré que preguntárselo, pero que luzca sin interés alguno

-emm… es Lili retrasado- me ignoro y miro mi collar que brillaba con el radiante sol- hey mis ojos están acá arriba

-yo sé que no te llamas Lili, cuando te di respiración de boca a boca…- lo interrumpí

-que tu hiciste que?- me vi con asco

Si, mentí y todo lo que estoy diciéndole a Harry es mentira, no quiero que vea mi lado sensible, simplemente no puedo dejar que me pase de nuevo, no y ya esta decidido no caeré

-escucha, pero que te pasa porque no me escucha…

Un hombre grande, robusto y moreno me engancho del cuello, me estaba ahogando

-q-que q-q-q-qué-ere!- me ahogaba- s-s-suélteme ahora mismo!

Harry enseguida se le hecho encima le clavo un cuchillo que tenia en el short de playa que traía, la verdad me quede paralizada y asustada, porque asustada?, porque si lo sacaba de quicio pudo haberme enterrado esa cosa, sentí un escalofrió

El hombre cayo y Harry lo hecho a el mar

-murieron- dije ya rendida con las manos en la cara

-que?

Bufe- siéntate Harry-

El me obedeció y los dos quedamos de frente del hermoso atardecer.

-ya me vas a decir?- miro comprensivo

-si, así es… veras, cuando me vine con mis padres a Mazatlán, yo me portaba como un monstruo con ellos, era muy grosera con ellos, después de ser arrollada por la ola y tu me rescataste, regrese y un señor muy lastimado y lleno de sangre vino y me informo…-pare, no podía continuar con este dolor

-tranquila, yo, yo estoy aquí con tigo

Di un suspiro grande y continúe

-ellos murieron Harry, mis padres murieron en un maldito paseo de mariscos!- me arranque a llorar, el me abrazo- si los odiaba ahora los odio aun mas

Chicas mañana tendré que continuar, díganme que opinan gracias espero les aiga gustado


End file.
